


We Are Doomed (but just enough)

by leonine_eagle



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Art, Bodyswap, Cover Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonine_eagle/pseuds/leonine_eagle
Summary: Cover art for the gorgeous fic by jolybird
Kudos: 9
Collections: Les Mis Big Bang: Quarantine Edition





	We Are Doomed (but just enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Made it! With... 38 minutes to spare!  
> Massive thank you to my genius author, spearmintstardust/jolybird for such a beautiful fic to be inspired by, my beta ren for the encouragement and very helpful suggestions, and the mods for putting on this fest and giving me something to do whilst furloughed <3


End file.
